


Пони тоже кони

by Angmarsky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky
Summary: Написано на Фест "Признание" ко Дню святого Валентина. На заявку № 7: Фили и Кили признаются Торину, что у них украли пони. Детальная реакция Торина.АУ
Kudos: 4





	Пони тоже кони

Если вы по Эребору  
Мчитесь на любимом пони,  
А навстречу вам из зала  
Вышел Торин погулять,  
Не сворачивайте вправо,  
(Двалин цацкаться не будет).  
Тормозите лучше в дядю.  
Дядя мягкий. Он простит.

\- Их нет, поняшек нет, - тоскливым голосом повторял Кили вот уже в пятый раз, стоя столбом перед загоном и изображая Капитана Очевидность. – Торин открутит нам голову. Поняшек не…  
\- Хватит причитать, - Фили, осматривавший взрыхленную копытами пони землю и поломанные ветви кустарника, вернулся и укоризненно посмотрел на брата. – Может, он не заметит?  
\- Не заметит, что двое гномов бегут за остальными вприпрыжку?   
\- Да он же всегда впереди, весь в белом… кхм, на белом пони, он назад и не оборачивается. Можно пересадить Бильбо к товарищу Двалину… нет, это чревато потерей хоббита, лучше к Балину! Тогда окажется, что не хватает только одного… ну мало ли, отбился от группы?   
\- Фили, ты, конечно, из нас двоих самый старший. И мозги тоже тебе при раздаче ценностей достались, но в этот раз я просто чувствую, что такая идея не прокатит.   
\- Хорошо. Тогда мы честно придем к нему и скажем… «Геннадий, вот ваше полотенце!», то есть, «Дорогой Торин Трайнович! Мы проспали двух пони».   
\- Слишком длинно.  
\- Хорошо. «Торин, собака, пони, точка, нет».  
\- Открутит голову, - уныло напомнил Кили.  
Братья присели на поваленное бревно, прислонились плечами друг к другу и синхронно задымили трубками.  
\- Мы потеряли пони в неравной борьбе! – Неожиданно предложил Фили.  
Карие глаза младшего тут же засверкали всеми эльфийскими звездами. Он вскочил на ноги и выхватил лук, готовясь пустить стрелу в любого выскочившего из кустов Радагаста.  
\- Отлично! С кем?  
\- С орками!  
\- Да-да, их было десять! Нет, двадцать – десять я бы положил сразу. Двадцать огромных страшных орков на черных конях и в черных полумасках!  
\- Кили…  
\- А еще с ними был ручной дракон! Кааак полыхнул огнем, а я…  
\- Кили!   
\- Ну, что?  
\- Десять и ни орком больше. Они прокрались под покровом темноты, незримые в вуали ночи. Хотели украсть и сожрать всех пони, но мы вступили с ними в смертельный бой, и потому, сбежав, они прихватили с собой всего двоих. Мы преследовали их по пятам, невзирая на сгущавшуюся над нашими головами мглу и заунывный вой варгов в долине, и почти настигли нечисть у края обрыва… На котором орки решили ритуально покончить с собой, бросившись в пропасть. К сожалению, двух пони они тоже прихватили с собой, мир их праху…  
\- А что было потом? – Восторженно спросил Кили, глядя на брата во все глаза.   
\- С кем?  
\- Ну, с нами. Мы же не стали прыгать следом?  
Фили сумрачно посмотрел на младшего, а затем возвел глаза к небу.   
\- Другими словами, мы будем выглядеть не как два остолопа, которые проспали дежурство, а как два спасителя отряда, которые защитили оставшихся лошадок и спасли царского наследника от сомнительной участи брести до Эребора пешком.  
\- Ох, Фили, тебе бы в поэты, - послушно согласился Кили, слушавший, приоткрыв рот. Брат всегда вертелся рядом с Балином, а уж тот был мастер по части интересных рассказов о былых подвигах. Сам же Кили больше старался учиться у Двалина и дяди. – Но, может, всё-таки, одного маааленького дракона?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну, вот такусенького…  
\- Позволь тебе напомнить, что было, когда мы принесли домой пакет орочьей жвачки, а ты сказал, что никто не заметит, если спрятать его дяде под подушку. Мол, под носом у себя он точно искать не станет. Кто начал после третьей пинты пива хвастать, что надует самый большой пузырь? А у дяди до сих пор борода не растет.  
\- Ладно-ладно, - Кили вздохнул. – Пусть будет десять и тролль.  
\- Десять орков. И рассказывать буду я. 

\- Дорогой дядя Торин, - произнес Фили, расправляя плечи и своим пафосным выходом из кустов привлекая внимание не только короля, но и всего отряда. – От лица… то есть, от двух наших лиц, мы хотим признаться тебе в том, что только что не посрамили честь Эребора и не поперли… в смысле, не дали попереть.  
\- Что с пони? – Спросил Торин.   
Кили нервно хихикнул и дернул брата за рукав, но старший не сдавался.  
\- Нападение орков, сэр! Десять огромных, капающих слюной ночных тварей, прокравшихся бесшумно…  
У Торина стало сложное выражение лица. Про битву при Азанулбизаре.  
\- На черных конях! – Вмешался Кили, чувствуя, что первоначальный план рушится со скоростью падающего с горы гоблинского короля. – А один даже на лосе!  
Упоминание последнего придало глазам Торина чудесную окраску цвета пламени, намекающую о том, что дядя начинает впадать в берсерк. В последнее время любое упоминание сего благородного животного портило ему настроение, карму и кислотно-щелочной баланс.   
\- Они схватили наших лошадок и поволокли их в сторону обрыва…   
Дело начало принимать дурной оборот – Торин взялся за свое полено. Неразлучники переглянулись и синхронно стали отступать назад.   
\- Послушайте вы, два самых больших паразита в королевской семье, - медленно, почти по слогам произнес дядя, как будто разговаривал с умалишенными. Светленький и лучник: не иначе, прабабка согрешила с заезжим эльфийским гастролером. Хвала Дурину, хоть ни у кого лосиные рога не отросли. – Имейте смелось признаться, куда вы проэтосамили пони?  
\- Мы не знаем! – Пискнул Кили. – Дяденька, не бейте!   
Торин испытывал огромное и почти необратимое желание отлюбить дорогих племянничков дубьем для профилактики искренности в семье.   
\- Последний раз спрашиваю: где пони?  
\- Орки…  
\- Какие орки?! Вы меня за идиота, что ли, держите? Я, почти-Король-под-Горой, и не услышу, как мимо проскакал отряд орков на черных конях, украл двух пони, а после этого совершил ритуальное самоубийство при виде двух головорезов, размером с пеньки?   
Мимо, походкой пьяного носорога, прошествовал тролль, направляясь в сторону загона с оставшимися лошадками.  
\- Дядя, во всем виноват я, - поняв, что вся их задумка провалилась на корню, Фили задвинул брата себе за спину, невзирая на яростное возмущение с его стороны. – Я проспал свою смену.  
Вообще-то, дежурили они вдвоем, и все это прекрасно понимали, как и заботу старшего о том, чтобы брату не наваляли.   
Торин некоторое время молча переводил взгляд с одного на второго, и – судя по движению бровей – решал судьбы Отечества, не иначе.   
\- В таком случае… Фили.  
\- И Кили! – Возмутился Кили.  
\- Хорошо, и Кили тоже – десять нарядов вне очереди, со строгим выговором и занесением в личное дело.  
\- Каких еще нарядов, я не буду носить платье! – Кили пихнул брата в бок, мол, что ты молчишь, как будто действительно эльфы в роду были.  
\- Баааааааааааааалин! – Взвыл Король. – Сделай с ними что-нибудь, пока я их дубьём не оприходовал.  
Седобородый гном быстро просочился между разгневанным наследником престола и его племянниками, уводя младших подальше от царского бревна.   
\- Не разводи Торинщину, - негромко сказал он начальству.   
\- Жили у бабуси два веселых гуся, - вздохнул Торин. – Один белый, второй Кили…   
Балин мягко улыбнулся, усадил неразлучников поближе к костру, выдал по тарелке с кашей и посоветовал на глаза самодержцу-с-поленом в ближайшее время не попадаться.

\- А вот, помнится, на развалинах Казад-Дума…, - перебирая пальцами бороду, начал свой очередной рассказ Балин.  
\- А что, - с интересом спросил Бильбо. – Морию тоже они развалили?   
\- Понимаешь… просто Дубощиты – это семейное.


End file.
